


The Mirror

by Mutaforma



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutaforma/pseuds/Mutaforma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He strokes the mirror.<br/>“Are you sleepy, Nanaki?”<br/>He touches his cheek. The mirror is cold, but he is colder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Phra translated this

The mirror doesn’t lie. Ever.  
He started to look in the mirror again, but he doesn’t recognise himself. He can’t.  
“Hi”  
He moves his lips the same way as he does. He answered. “Hi”. And he doesn’t know what else he was expecting.  
There are bags under his sleepy eyes.  
He strokes the mirror.  
“Are you sleepy, Nanaki?”  
He touches his cheek. The mirror is cold, but he is colder.  
“You always stayed here. I stayed too, see? I would never go away. I’ll always be here for you. And you’ll be here for me. Like I promised.”  
He smiles. And it’s wrong. It’s all wrong.  
“You are not angry anymore, are you?”  
The mirror cries. It feels like he’s crying too.

He took his life and he said “stop”.  
It’s like a slow descent in the warmest and darkest waters of the ocean.  
He doesn’t know where everything else is, right now.  
If there ever was anything else.  
There isn’t a single place in this terrible world where he would want to find a shelter.  
But if he were to search for a shelter, he would know where to find it.  
There. In the other side of the mirror.


End file.
